1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a container assembly, more particularly, to a container assembly comprising two container units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a container is made of plastic, and is commonly used to receive noodles. However, plastic containers may generate poisons harmful to people when the plastic container is exposed to high temperatures. Besides, the plastic container is non-recyclable, highly flammable and toxic after using, and thus causes significant problems to the environment. Based on the considerations of environmental protection and health, now there is a container made of pulp. Pulp containers cannot receive much liquid because their support is limited. Therefore, only paper cups are often used. As the thickness of paper cups are very thin, it is difficult for users to hold the paper cup when it is full of liquid having a high temperature. Though the support of the pulp container can be strengthened by increasing the thickness of the pulp container, the capacity of the pulp container is still limited. The pulp container cannot be used to receive a high capacity of liquid. Therefore, based on environmental protection and actual application, it is necessary to provide a creative and progressive container structure to overcome the above problems.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a container assembly comprising two container units. The two units are connected so that when they receive the article, they have the effect of separating the contents.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a container assembly comprising two container units. The support of the container assembly can be strengthened by connecting the two container units so that the capacity of the container assembly can be increased.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide two container units so that they may be connected to form a container assembly. The two container units can be separated from each other so that one of the two container units can be re-used.